Changed
by BlueFire04
Summary: Murderer.Monster.Robot.Cyborg.Android 17 and 18 have gone by many names...Each called in hate and despair.But once upon a time,there was one set of names that were actually called in love and care.Before...he...found them.Before their lives were completely changed. One-shot.


Hello!

Well this fanfic is about #17 and #18. This took me about a few days to complete. And I worked hard on it so please… no flames? Well, its okay if you really have to…

Oh, and please review! I think I can handle a few flames, so I guess it's okay!

-0—0—0—0-

Lemon grinned.

Range growled.

"Will you just shut up?"

"No."

Thus, a long argument began.

"Look here, Lemon—"

"Children," Mr. Lao, their grandfather, interrupted. "Please, Lemon, being the older one I expect you to be more mature. Stop teasing your brother."

Lemon frowned. "You're no fun. Besides, I'm only a few minutes older…" She looked at her twin.

Range glared. He hated that his sister was older, even if it was only a few minutes. And the way she completely disregarded that she was older. Doesn't she know how great it is to be the older one?

The seven-year-old stomped off, leaving his twin sister and grandfather.

Lemon felt guilty. She didn't mean to take it that far. She shot an apologetic look at Lao.

Lao just sighed and ran a hand to his hair. Most of it was white now, he was getting older by the day.

He looked at the little blonde.

"Don't worry," He reassured. " He'll cool off."

/o—o—o—o/

Range looked for his grandmother. He always talked to her whenever he felt down. At this time, she would probably out in the garden planting.

He walked slowly through the streets of Chazke Village, watching as people did their groceries, children played…

Hmph. None of the kids here wanted to play with him anyway. He didn't care. He had his family, and that's all he needed. Granted, he was mad at his sister now, but still…

He reached his house, walking through its empty corridors_. Mom and Dad are still at work…_ he thought.

Both his mother and father were fashion designers. They were often away, for days even.

He went out the back door and almost immediately spotted his grandmother watering some of her plants.

"Grandma Lime?"

Lime looked at her grandson.

"Lemon teasing you again?" She guessed.

Range frowned at her. "She's so mean…"

"She didn't mean it, I'm sure. And she'll stop if you don't get so irritated easily."

Range remained silent.

Lime just sighed and stood up, setting aside her watering can.

"Come on," She said. "Let's go for a walk."

/o—o—o—o/

Lime and Range walked for a full thirty minutes before one spoke.

"Grandma?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Why do people tease?"

Lime kept on walking, contemplating her answer.

"Because they want you to get mad. Which is exactly what you're doing. Range, please, try to st—"

She suddenly noticed the area where they were. This was where…

She stopped. "Let's go back."

Range glanced at her and immediately grew complexion was pale and her eyes wide. "Grandma, you okay? Why are we going back?"

He looked at the path ahead. Nothing seemed to be wrong with it.

"Just go." The stern tone in her voice, never used before, was enough to stop Range's questions.

But not his curiosity.

-0—0—0—0—

Lemon fixed her bed, straightening the bed sheets and fluffing the pillows, getting ready for sleep.

Range just sat on his bed, quiet.

Lemon thought it was just him mad at her, but he hadn't talked much the whole afternoon. She was growing concerned already, her sisterly instincts kicking in.

"Something's wrong with Grandma."

Lemon blinked. "What?"

"We were walking in the woods, then she stopped, looking really scared. I think it was because of the path ahead."

Lemon frowned. "Are you sure? I mean, maybe you were just exagge—"

"I'm not! You don't trust me?" Range vehemently retorted.

Lemon flinched. Range's face softened a bit, remembering how hot-headed he had been to her today.

But that didn't mean he'd stop what he was about to do.

"I'm gonna go check it out," Range said. "You can go, but if you don't want to, fine. I'll go by myself."

Lemon glared. "What if we get killed by wild animals or something? This is the woods, Range. Not your backyard."

Range looked triumphant. "Then we'll go in the morning, while everyone's still asleep. That and don't forget we took martial arts lessons last summer. I'd pound those animals into pulverized meat if they go anywhere near us."

Lemon rolled her eyes. "Fine," She knew once her brother made up his mind, there was no stopping it. She had tried to stop him once from stealing a cookie from the jar, by saying she'd take all of his chores for _the month_. It hadn't worked.

-0-0—0—0—

Range stopped, pointing at the road ahead. "This is it," he announced.

"You sure? Looks like there's nothing wrong here. Let's just go back—"

She stopped as Range rolled his eyes at her.

"Are you trying to copy me?"

"What? Why'd I copy you?"

The two siblings resumed walking as both continued arguing.

"I'm _not_ ugly!" Lemon glared.

"Yes,you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ye—"

"Children?"

Lemon and Range simuntaneously turned their heads away from each other to see an old man peering at them through squinted eyes.

"My,my…what are _you_ doing here?"

"U-Uh…" Lemon stuttered. She did not expect a strange old man to be this far from the village.

He definitely was strange. Wearing a striped orange long-sleeved shirt and loose pants of the same kind, he probably was the very definition of strange. Not to mention that gray vest and…was that a gray chef's hat?

And for some reason there was a big symbol stitched into the vest. Two R's in a red bowtie shape _._ What did that mean?

Range thought nothing of it, but Lemon knew better. Range never listened to their parents rants about fashion, but she did. She never heard of a symbol like _that. _If such a clothing store made stuff like that,then her mother would've talked on and on about how amateur and weird it why did that symbol bring a spark of familiarity?

The old man laughed.

"Oh,sorry. Where are my manners today? My name is Oreg."

0—0—0—0—

Lime bolted up straight in her bed.

Ever since she bumped into _him,_ she'd been having nightmares every night.

She slipped out noiselessly, taking care not to disturb her still slumbering husband. Maybe some water would help.

She poured water into the glass. As she took a sip, _Something's missing_, she thought.

Didn't Range always snore loudly? Didn't Lemon talk in her sleep and often knock things over on her bedside table? But the house was silent. Too silent.

Before she met…_him_...she might've just dismissed it as her getting old and imagining things. But she was being extra cautious, and checking wouldn't hurt.

She put the now empty glass in the sink, and ascended the steps to her grandchildren's room, pushing the door open. And all she saw was…

Empty beds and an open window.

-0—0—0—0-  
_Oreg_, Lemon thought as Oreg led them to what was supposedly his house. Why did the name sound so familiar?

He stopped in front of huge metal structure, with two metal posts opposite each other. What _did_ scare both Lemon and Range was that large, blue volts of electricity crackled between.

Oreg noticed the looks on their faces and chuckled darkly.

"Lots of robbers have been taking…things…important things," He explained. "Those are for security. Don't worry, it won't kill anyone."

Range gulped. "K-Kill? U-Uh, what about severely hurt someone?"

0—0—0—0—  
Lime heart was pounding in her chest as she ran towards the forest.

Where was her grandchildren?

The answer was so obvious. Of course to investigate why she looked so scared yesterday. Why did Range have to be so curious? She knew children are supposed to be curious, but she couldn't help it. If Range hadn't been curious, if Lemon didn't tease her brother, if—if only she knew how to hide her emotions!

She breathing short already. But she wasn't going to stop.

She didn't care if she died, she just wanted her grandchildren to live.

If they were still alive, that is.

0—0—0—0-

Oreg grinned opening the front door of his supposed house.

Range stood , gaping at the room. Lemon just stared in awe.

The room was filled with all kinds of toys. Trains, teddy bears, remote-control cars….

Everything a child could dream of.  
Range immediately ran for the trains and cars. His parents never bought him anything like this.

Lemon turned to Oreg, bowing gratefully.  
Forgetting all about her suspicions.  
"T-Thank you, Mr. Oreg."

Oreg waved it off. "No worries, dear." He said kindly. "I always wanted children of my own."

Lemon joined her brother, interested in the toy car he was playing with.

Oreg's kind smile dropped. It was replaced with an evil grin.

_Perfect…_

-0—0—0—0—

Lime reached the path where she stopped. This was the place.

Where she first saw…him.

~0~0~0~0

_Lime smiled,marveling in nature's beauty. It never ceased to amaze her._

"_Hello."_

_Lime whirled around,finding a strange old man grinning at her. If it was anywhere else, she would have grinned back. Who would spot an old man this far from the village? But who knows, she herself was old and here. But something about that grin was scary… and evil. So unsettling. She had seen that grin somewhere, she just knew it._

"_Who are you?" Lime demanded. She was alone, and insecure. She knew she wouldn't be able to defend herself if needed. Why hadn't she taken Lao with her?_

"_No need for you to know that."  
Lime remembered something."Wait… Y-You're from Red Ribbon aren't you?"_

_The old man grin went wider .He whipped a laser gun out of his pocket._

"_Yes…and I can kill you right now, you know…"_

_Lime trembled. "P-Please…no…I-I have a family."_

_The old man grin went even wider. How wide could it get? Lime wondered._

"_A family? Maybe…Hmmm…Very well. I'll spare you, because I'm feeling generous today. But if I ever catch you, or that family of yours here, then I'll be forced to kill you, got that?"_

_Lime nodded shakily._

_He pocketed the gun and walked away calmly. Lime knew what was so unsettling about his grin now…_

_It practically oozed insane._

_~0~0~0~0_

She shook the memories away. This was no time to be drowning in memories.

She ran down the path. No looking back now.

0—0—0—0—

Range stood up. "Sis, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back soon."

"Okay," Lemon said absently, fiddling with a Barbie doll.

Range walked out a random door. Hallway. Where was that old man?

"Hey! Uh, Oreg!" He called walking down the hall.

He found an open door with some strange drilling sounds coming from it. This had to be where Oreg was.

He stuck his head inside the door. "Oreg?"

Oreg was now hammering something into what looked like a metal pod.

He turned around slowly, taking a remote from his desk.

"Range, why don't you come in?"

He grinned widely, pressing a button. The door shut, propelling Range inside._Clang._

Range was alarmed now. "W-What? Oreg, are you okay?"

"You're just in time…By the way, the name's Gero."

0—0—0—0—

Lemon dropped her doll in shock as she heard a loud clang and a muffled scream.

"Range?" This had to be a joke, right?

"LEMON!" A joke….

Cackling. Was that Oreg? "Hahahaha!"

Okay, not a joke. She stood up running towards the cackling. What was going on?

0—0—0—0—

Lime stopped in front of the two posts, panting. She looked at the empty space between

What were these for?

Well, she didn't want to find out. Knowing that old man, something deadly.

She started running towards the front door.

0—0—0—0—

Lemon stopped in front of the door. The screams stopped. She heard a faint splash of water.

Lemon was getting panicky. What happened to her brother? She pounded on the metal, screaming.

Suddenly, the door opened, sending her tumbling in.

"Lemon."

Lemon scrambled to her feet, seeing Gero. "Oreg! Where's my brother? Why did I hear screaming?"

The supposed Oreg flickered his eyes to the side. Lemon looked, to see her brother floating in a metal pod labelled, #17. There was something different. He looked taller…

"Dear, if you don't mind… Your brother's too small. He should be around…ah….ten. Oh, and my name's Gero."

Lemon's eyes grew wide. "W-Wha? T-Ten? He's seven!"

Gero chuckled. "Your tiny brain probably can't comprehend what I am saying. Your brother's age process is being accelerated. In other words, I'm making him grow faster."

0—0—0—0—

Lime skidded to a halt. Thank God she exercised every day, or she would've collapsed in a heap by now. She seemed to be in a playroom. Toys were scattered across the floor. A Barbie doll lay by her feet.

Two doors. One was open, so she ran through that one. She ended up in a dark hall.

"W-Wha? T-Ten? He's seven!" Lime heard Lemon's voice. She ran towards it, to an open door, light streaming through it.

"Your tiny brain probably can't comprehend what I am saying. Your brother's age process is being accelerated. In other words, I'm making him grow faster."

His—_His _voice! If he did anything to Lemon _or_ Range, she'd be sure to kill him herself.

"YOU!"

Both the old man she met so long ago and her beloved granddaughter turned around, alarmed.

The old man broke into that stupid grin again. "Yes, me. Gero. Dr. Gero. How many times do I have to tell people that? I know you watch the news."

Lime observed the room, her eyes stopping on the floating body of her grandson. She finally understood what they had been talking about. Range looked taller and more bigger than seven-year-old self.

She could just grab Lemon and go.

But…no. She would not leave this place without _both_ her grandchildren.

0—0—0—0—

Lemon screamed in shock as her grandmother hurled her body at Gero, for once taking him by surprise.

They struggled. Gero was powerless without weapons.

"Go! Slip under the electricity!" Lime gasped out.

"Bu—"

"GO!"

Crying, Lemon ran out, making for the door to the playroom, throwing one last message over her shoulder. "I love you, Grandma!"

_I love you too, Lemon. I love you too._ Lime knew it and she suspected Gero did too.

She would not be leaving alive.

Gero finally threw the old woman off and grabbed his remote. He pressed a button, sending small children-like robots through hidden doors in the wall.

They all piled on Lime, making her scream in both shock and fear.

"I love this part!" Gero exclaimed in triumph, slamming his fist on a button.

Small blades came out of the robots' hands. Lime's eyes widened.

She shrieked, her voice echoing. She could only hope that Lemon make it out safely.

Gero grinned, as if reading her mind. Her screaming was music to his ears.

He signalled four or five robots. "Go after the girl," he instructed. "Bring her back…alive."

A robot stabbed its blade into Lime's stomach. She screamed again.

Underneath all the pain, only one thought was in her mind.

_Is it supposed to end this way?_

As Gero cackled, and as the robots were almost finished with their job, a blood-stained hand of a loving grandmother reached Range's pod. The hand pressed itself to the glass…

And slid down slowly, leaving a long, thick line of blood on the glass.

0—0—0—0—

Lemon was about to run through the door to the playroom when she heard a tortured shriek.

"GRANDMA!"

She couldn't just stand by while _her _grandmother was suffering!

She turned around and ran back.

She screamed as something gray grabbed her ankle, making her trip and land on the cold floor. Robots.

"AHHHH!"

More swarmed onto her. Her life literally flashed before her eyes.

Mommy weaving flowers in her hair—

A robot grabbed her wrist, cutting her arm slightly with its sharp metal hands.

She wanted Mommy. Daddy. Range. _Grandma—_

Another robot accidentally cut her face.

She wanted them _so_ bad. Tears ran down—

Robots pulled on her clothes, getting more aggressive

She screamed.

A robot slipped on some the tears splattering down—

Another screa—

Robots piling—

Grandma smiling at—

Range laugh—

Her face being cu—

A final scream.

Silence reigned.

0—0—0—0—

Gero kicked the corpse of the stupid old woman to the corner. He'd just burn her body later.

He knew it all from the start. Range coming… he hadn't expected a sister, well, the more the merrier anyway. He wasn't a genius for nothing. He had installed cameras starting from the place where he met the dead old woman, right after when he first met her.

He glanced at the girl's pod. It would take a couple minutes to make her age 20. The boy was already done and set on his operating table.

He gasped as he accidentally scratched a big scar with his long fingernails. Blast that old woman. What was her name? Lime? Or Slime?

He laughed at his own joke. His cruel laughter disrespected—and he didn't care—the old woman who probably did nothing but care for people all her life.

His laughter soon erupted in a coughing fit. He was so weak, he'd probably need to make _himself_ an android.

_Ding! _The girl's process was now complete. Finally!

He started that evil laugh of his again. Oh, he was so evil!

And the whole time, completely unaware of all the lives he would be ruining.

You see, Gero was insane. Very insane.

And insane people have blurry thoughts…

All that was on his mind was revenge…and world domination.

0—0—0—0-

Ummm….Did ya like it? Or was it too scary? Was it even scary in the first place?

Answer in the review box! Please?


End file.
